Saeyoung Ever After
by RareRdas
Summary: It's because of your expectation that has been waited me for so long, Now I could be with you, pay for all longing that has long been created between both of us. This time I've decided to end the game that you created,And this will be my turn to create blessedness by choosing you as the end of my search.
1. After Party

**Author's Note : All characters in this story are belongs to Cheritz.**

 **Based on the last episode of secret ending where's Saeyoung arranged engagement party for MC and him,**

 **Since it's my first fiction, feel free to give review!thanks**

* * *

"we are RFA! Cheese! "

 _click!_ One precious moment has already stored in Jaehee's camera. Today all of RFA members celebrating the engagement of Saeyoung and our lady MC, also on the occasion of Saeran as a new member. Zen rushing with the picture, but Yoosung already hand the camera. Zen struggling the camera from Yoosung's hand, Jaehee can't help but worry if something bad happen to her camera.

"Hyung! Let me see it too, it seems my eyes closed during the camera is flashing" Yoosung stood on his tiptoes trying to take the camera from Zen.

"Boy! Just calm down, I'm gonna make sure my beauty hair are perfect cause I feel the wind is blowing my hair!" Zen zoom in to make sure his picture while Yoosung keep trying struggling him.

"Childish" Jumin still crossed his arms and stood behind sofa.

MC shook her head seeing hilarity in front of her eyes. She's chuckling while remember all memories she's been through a month and half since she became new member. She never imagined that she would be a part of great group like RFA, she's still remembered how flustered she is became stranger then suddenly appeared in chat room when they was chatted then they, no.. someone realized her username appeared all of sudden. The person sitting next left to her right now was the first person who's been admitted her existence, watched her from beginning, even protected her all this time. Also she never imagined that today he was proposed her to spend all rest of his life time with her.

The person sitting next right to her is Saeran Choi, was the same person with Unknown who's involved her so that she could here right now, as a member of RFA. But the reason why he did it to her because Saeran was after his own brother who's been separated from him, Saeran have been tricked her from beginning so that he can 'used' her to make a hook with all RFA members into Mint Eye. All he can do that cause the deep wound from his dark past.

Saeyoung and Saeran was being hurt for so long, both of them forced to lead a rough path. It's hard to get all of their secrets in a curt of time, but of course it's must be harder for both of them to survive all this time. God have made their complicated life but also presented MC between them. She believes in fate, God must be want her to unite the twin brother and also everyone at RFA as well.

"Nah. You're too worried narcissist.. It's not a big problem as your good looking still on your face, right Jaehee?" Saeyoung grinning to Jaehee and she's answer it with nodding.

"Agreed. I don't mind which is blowed or not. It's perfect for sure!" Jaehee straighten her glasses, many stars are blinks arround her face.

Saeyoung put out his red phone and pulled MC into his chest.

"Hey, we haven't take a picture alone yet right,honey?" Saeyoung embrace her shoulder tightly while the other hand keep the phone in front of their faces.

"Wait Saeyoung," MC turned to Saeran

"How about three of us, with my future brother in law?" MC smile brightly to her-future brother in law, but Saeran shook his head quickly.

"N-no.. It's best just both of you" Saeran move away a little from MC.

"How can I not to think that brilliant idea before? Stupid me, c'mon Saeran ! I must taking picture with both of my precious!" Saeyoung trying to pull Saeran, but Saeran keep away from his hand.

"Ah c'mon..you don't have to embarrassed like that. Oh right, MC..don't you agree Saeran is more cute than me?" Saeyoung point his phone to Saeran.

"I don't get it, why must be me being your twin? You idiot.." Saeran stood then leave to the kitchen. MC chuckling then put her hand on Saeyoung lap.

"I'm so glad you two just doing fine now, Saeyoung"

"Yeah.. I'm sure Saeran will accept me as his only brother just like it used to be. It's all thanks to you MC. Thank you for keep holding up so strongly beside me" Saeyoung take and kiss her left hand, where's the engagement ring has round her annulary

"It's already become my turn to fighting right beside you, Saeyoung. You've been watching and protect me from beginning"

Saeyoung widening his eyes. Looks like his face turning red as his hair.

"God.. Try not to say such adorable things like that now, my cutie Princess.."

"Should I going somewhere now?" Jumin interrupt to they lovey dovey conversation.

"NO, Jumin haha! Just stay here. Sorry" Saeyoung rub his back head. He's almost forget that Jumin still standing back the sofa and now sit next to MC.

"By the way, thank you for make your time to coming here, Jumin. You must be still busy with your company and Rika's investigation" MC

"Don't worry about it, MC. It's not something to worries. Anyway, congrats for your engagement" Jumin answer with calm as always

"Thank you, So.. Jumin. how's working? Any ca-" MC were about to say something that makes Jaehee cut it.

"Oh, MC! Did you mind to help me preparing drinks for us?" Jaehee trying to say 'not c-project please!' with her eyes

"Oh, right! After you, Jaehee! Saeyoung, Jumin..I'll be right back" MC leaves to kitchen after Jaehee.

"Hm? What just your fiance talking about before she left?" Jumin wondering while his hand raised to his chin

"Dunno. Oh, Jumin..where's Elly? You're not bring her to my house? She's got invited"

"I told you so many times already, Just don't short Elizabeth 3rd names"

"Nah.. Too bad she's not here, I've prepared cute gift for her" as always, Saeyoung will never hear what Jumin talked before, he ignore what Jumin said.

"Whatever you prepared, better not giving it to my Elizabeth 3rd, I'll never allowed you to ruin her serenity"

"Okie, all I have to do is sing lullaby for her so that she can smile while sleeping"

"Can you guys stop talking about that fur ball? It's gives me goosebumps already" Zen cut to their Elly-zabeth chit chat.

"What happen with you, meow?" Jumin say it directly without care about Zen serenity

"GET LOST" Zen raced off to kitchen, Yoosung can't help but laugh while still hands the camera.

As Zen got to kitchen, Jaehee greet him. Then he show his best smile while he sees MC and Saeran are preparing cool drinks. Feeling curious, Zen ask what drinks are they preparing now.

"Maybe something fresh and not too sweet like Lemon tea will suit this afternoon, right Saeran?" MC rolling lemon with her palms while Saeran brew the black tea then he nod.

"Agreed. Mr. Han and I bring 2 bottles of wine, but I don't think this is the right time to drink it, considering we have meeting at company in 2 hours"

"Good idea, but have you guys prepared the meals? " Zen raised his chin, Jaehee nod quickly.

"How about pizza? I've brought it while on my way here" Jaehee bring up boxes of pizzas on kitchen table. Zen and MC yelling of joy.

"Let's hope 2 or 3 slices won't make you fat, right Jaehee?" MC slicing the lemon and put it to small bowl. Jaehee can't help but chuckles with nodding.

"Right, and let's hope Mr. Han can forget his crazy-poject for a while" Jaehee preparing the glass, Zen helping find the tray

"Heehee, sorry about that Jaehee. I almost forgot that's nightmare for you" MC clap her hands show apologize gesture to Jaehee

Saeran put the big bowl of black tea, MC put in the lemon slices to the tea bowl, add sugar and then check the taste. She rolling her eyes while tasting the tea and nodding in the end of tasting the tea.

"I think it's good enough.. What do you guys think?"

"I like it, the taste is sweet enough but also refreshing" Jaehee tasting the tea and nodding.

"What about you Zen? Saeran?"

"I believe with pretty ladies, their hands always can make miracle. So the taste must be nice" here we go, Zen started to flirt utters.

"I think it's good" Saeran prepare glass pitcher and pour the Lemon tea to it.

Jaehee bring the pizza box and Zen hand the tray of drinks. They walked on to living room where the other still gathering. While Saeran clearing up things on the table and MC washing her hands, they're in silence and MC mean to breaking ice as she's not feeling comfortable with the awkward silence. MC want to take advantage of this opportunity for make better relation with Saeran. She's knew so well his condition is go up better than when their first met at the 7th day from she's begun a new member of RFA .

"Saeran, how's your day?" MC broach while she done washing her hands

"So so..kind of better than before I guess" Saeran pause a while then continuing his work without turning

"You changed your hair color back?"

"Ya. I think my natural hair color are better"

"I thought you were have black haired before, but yeah.. I forgot about that you're Saeyoung's twin brother"

"Black hair?" Saeran turned around to face MC gives her quizzical look

"Hm? Don't you still remember? Oh, wait I'll give you a clue"

MC find her phone and then unlock the screen. After scrolling the screen for a moment, she turned the screen to Saeran. He doesn't need much time to realize it, his stoned face turning shocked while looking a picture from MC's phone which is shown a picture of a smiling man with black haired and green mint eye. It was him while still being Unknown when he tried to convinced MC so that she's gone to Rika's apartment. Saeran trying to get the phone from MC but his hand was less fast to take the phone. She locks her phone then sticks her tongue out.

"Wha- But I have abolished the log record, How-" Saeran still trying to get the phone from MC but she avoided then put her phone inside her sling bag and put them on the kitchen table behind her.

"You may have deleted the log record mr. Unknown.. But it doesn't mean that I'm not have an opportunity to save your cute face before, right?" MC wink her eye and giving winning smile to Saeran.

"Delete it, or.. "

"Or what? I like the sweet smile of yours in that picture, it's a pity if I delete it just like that.. Moreover it's from hot guy who's studying abroad-"

"Hey! Even you're still remember that part? I thought you're too naïve to forgot it."

" _Tee-hee_ , sorry to disappointed you Saeran Choi"

"Then give me your phone if you feel sorry!"

"Whoa, not so fast! I haven't show it to Saeyoung~"

"Not that guy! Don't you dare show it to him!"

MC laughs softly to know the ice wall between them has melt gently. Saeran's conditions has improved for sure, she knew it.

"Anyways, thank you Saeran"

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks to you, for have lead me to find a new family in RFA "

"…" Saeran speechless as gives her a quizzical look

"I really likes those guys, and I'm glad God gives me chance to doing something meaningful in my life no matter what will happens"

"You've been tricked..even you've involved in worst situation and dangerous place, and you still manage to thank the pathetic person that makes you-" Saeran was unfinished his response but MC cut it.

"It doesn't matter I've been tricked or not.. If I can meets people like you guys as a prize, I'll never be regret"

"…" Saeran back quitely still with quizzical look (again) to MC

"Everybody in this world.. have kind of pure heart within them, and of course it belongs to you too, Saeran. Even though those heart being disguised by guilt.. That pure heart will always be there, waiting and leading to the right way"

"…Pure Heart?"

"What was happened in the past, certainly was a cause and effect.. and I understand all you have done to RFA is just because you have been hurt for so long.. You keep the deep wound inside your heart.."

"It's strange now the lady I've been tricked is encouraging someone pathetic like me.. moreover she's now my sister in law" Saeran grinning to MC, she's can't help but laughing

"You're not pathetic, Saeran. You know? I feel like now I'm meet up with my matchmaker"

"Should I get a new job then?"

" _Tee-hee_! But thanks Saeran, I really mean it. And.. Sorry if I kind of lecturing you just now"

"If you're sorry then make sure that pi-.."

Suddenly MC's phone ringing, she's took it from her sling bag that she put on kitchen table. When she look the screen, she smiled to know there's the face of the one she love is being calling. As she turned to Saeran for asking permission with showing the screen, she sliding the green button to answer the phone.

"Hel-"

"My cutie honey! You've been in kitchen too long~ Aren't you forgot if I always get uncalm if you're not where my eyes watching? It's 14 minutes already since you're left to kitchen and you're not coming back yet..what makes you so long honey? Didn't you missed me? We haven't meet up again for 2 days since I.. Arghh! Just come to me~" Saeyoung blurt out, MC move her phone a little from her ear. The smile on her cute face widened.

After she's not heard any line of her lover voice, she's cant help but soft laughing. She's have no idea why Saeyoung still manage to a bit possessive even they are in the same house as well. You just have to walk in finding what you're looking for right?

"Oh, you want me to back to your side then? Well.. I think it's not that easy" MC answer with widened smile as she got an idea. She walk away from kitchen leave Saeran behind.

"Then what do you want me to do my cutie honey?"

"Find me. It's Hide and seek!"

"Oh ho! You want me to find you in my own house this time? Let's see how long you can hide from me, you better preparing my reward if I can found you less in the minute"

"I can't hear what you said~" MC still talking while searching for a hideout

Saeyoung is going to the kitchen while still in the calls, he's passed his twin brother and embrace Saeran's shoulder

"Saeraaan! Do you-"

"NO. I'm not interesting to answer some idiot question from an idiot" Saeran cut the line with stoned face.

"Aww.. God must have blessed me to give 2 cute-precious person at once in the same time!" Saeyoung pinching Saeran cheek

"How can you still make a call to someone at the same house? What the.."

"It's the power of love,bro. Soon you'll doing what I do now" Saeyoung murmuring near Saeran's ear and then Saeran got goggle his eyes.

"NEVER!" Saeran pushed his brother away from him, Saeyoung grinning and keep walking to find his girl's hideout.

You have trail your brother footprint as a hacker before, Saeran. Who knows that this time you wouldn't copying him?


	2. Hide 'n' Seek

Saeyoung Choi tread lightly with joyful smile on his face. It's seems there is no more happiness if compared by getting Saeran back, fall in love with MC and being loved by her. Even he was proposed her to be a life companion in rest of his life time. Saeyoung have decided to protect and make them happy with all of he has no matter what happens.

He can't stop to smiling while he still looking for his precious princess, who's hiding from him in his own house. He couldn't wait to hug her right away, inhale her scent, fondle her and imprison her so that she can't running from him anymore.

Saeyoung getting inside his room without making any noise and he letting his room remains dark. He's know that his beloved girl was hiding here, he can feel it somehow. Suddenly he's got an idea as he grinning devilishly.

"Honey? Are you being here in my room? You're naughty girl.. Have I told you that I am going nervous if someone gets inside my room?"

His room remains quite, no audible reply.

"If you're not going to reveal yourself, then I'll counting up to three,"

Still, she's not answering but Saeyoung sure his beloved is here. Saeyoung step forward while he start counting.

"Alright then.. One,"

"two,"

Suddenly he fell off with his back against the closet.

"Argh!"

"Saeyoung?!" finally MC's voice audible afterwards

MC sticking out from her hideout as she rushes to Saeyoung and feels worry to him, she touching his cheek to make sure her beloved was no injuries or something bad happen to him.

"Are you alright?" MC staring with worried eyes to him, but Saeyoung's eyes narrowed and his smile widened. He's grabbed MC shoulder and pull her into his chest.

"huh-?" MC's face remained as shocking as Saeyoung took off his glasses

"three,"

Saeyoung reached out and slid his finger under MC's chin, tilting her head upwards and giving her gentle kiss. He's wraps MC tighly in a warm embrace.

"mm!.." MC's face remains confused as she pushed against his chest, Saeyoung could feel her confusion to him but he keeps kissing her and strengthen his arms.

MC closed her eyes as she kissed him back, gave herself over to the moment. They're drowning in intoxicated kiss through MC take down her lips from Saeyoung. Her panting and of breath makes Saeyoung giving warm gaze with his deep golden eyes.

"You're so unfair, Naughty boy.." MC grumbling as wrinkled her nose up to Saeyoung,her cheeks flushing faintly. Saeyoung giggles cheerfully and pinching her nose

"And you're the cause, honey" Saeyoung smile up as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, then his lips move down to her ear and giving soft kiss while his words mere whispers to her ear.

"Didn't you missed me..Princess?"

MC rested her head on his chest then she closed her eyes as she can hear his pounding heart beat. Saeyoung caressing and inhale her hair, the scent was soothing him, especially his unordinary rhythm heart beat.

"Not as much as you feels I guess.." MC put smirks on her face then suddenly feels tickled on her tummy, she can't help but giggles as Saeyoung tickling her.

"S-Saeyoung, uhn s-stop it! Haha!" while her body wriggled, MC trying to tell Saeyoung to stop but he keeps tickling her though he didn't hear her petition.

"Defender of Justice must be grant punishment to dishonest person, right?"

MC almost out of breath as she feels overwhelming by Saeyoung's incursion, She's laughed over and over as he keeps tickling her tummy.

"P-please Sa-Saeyoung.." MC beseeching while she trying to catch both of his hands

"Hmm?" Saeyoung stopping to tickle her

"hh..hh.. I.. " MC catch her irregular breath then manage to say some words to him

"You..what?"

"I..hh.. I'm so yearning you Saeyoung.."

"!" After hearing such sweets from his beloved, Saeyoung fall silent. Fortunately his room remains dark, so that his redder face won't be so visible.

"Saeyoung?"

"Hh..hh.. Argh!" Saeyoung shout all of sudden, makes her sit up to face against him. She clutch her hands on her chest as she turned to look at her beloved within view wonder in her golden brown eyes.

"GOD! I think I'm going crazy now!"

"Are you okay Saeyoung? "

"NO, it's my fault that cannot managed my self to holding it, I should know from beginning that your sweet voice is one of my weakness!" he clap his forehead and squeezing his red hair.

"Saeyoung.. what's wrong?" MC trying to reach his cheek but Saeyoung stood up quickly

"Please don't touch me for a while MC, how can y-you..Argh!" Saeyoung rush out from his room leaving MC alone, still sitting in confusion

MC stood up and tidy up her pink dress, deciding to come out from Saeyoung's room she reached for the knob door. Suddenly there's something crawling her feet. Feel starled, she stamp her feet and jump out from the room

"What was that?!"

Feeling curious, she turning on the light as the switch were near from the door. She narrowed her eyes as she feel bit dazzled from the light, she quite surprised to see how mess the room was. The more starled is there are two cockroaches which was crawling her feet before.

MC still manage to calm down as she think those suck insects wouldn't threaten her, but she was wrong this time, one of the cockroaches flying towards her and her face instantly paled.

"EEEK!"

She running from the room towards living room and the flying cockroach was perched on the wall near the garage where Saeyoung's babies (a.k.a sport cars) was parked.

Saeyoung dashed as he learn about MC's cry out from his room, when he's about to turn suddenly MC rushed to his chest as she has glazed her eyes. Saeran, Zen and Yoosung followed behind as they're feels curious to her.

"Honey, what on earth is happening to you? Why you crying out for?" Saeyoung caressing her hair trying to soothing her down

"This is your fault!"

"Me? But why?"

MC not answering, she's just hit quietly his chest while still sobbing

"Oh.. So you're proposed and make her crying at the same day,huh? This jerk.." Zen hit Saeyoung's shoulder quietly

"Wha-!? B-but-"

"Just calm down MC, here.." Yoosung clap her shoulder to offer drink, she's turned to face Yoosung and accepted a glass of lemon tea from him

" _sob_.. Thanks Yoosung" MC sipped until it stayed half glass, she did feels thirsty after 'Saeyoung's punishment' and crying out before.

"Wipe your tears" Saeran handed a box of tissues to MC

"Oh, thanks Saeran.. You're so sensitive unlike your brother" MC took two pieces from it and wiping her tears.

"I know that" Saeran nod with stoned face

"What!?" Saeyoung feels like was hit by giant meteor after everyone was discredited him, even his beloved fiance won't looking at him.

"You better calm yourself first, MC. Moreover you're not eat anything yet don't you? There's still a box of pizza" Zen pushed Saeyoung away from MC and step forward near to her.

"That's bad if you just eat junk food, I'll make Omurice for you"

"Oh, Yoosung thanks but you don't have to.."

"It's alright, besides I want it too. So I'll make more than one portion, but I can't guarantee the taste will be good heehee"

"alright then, I'm sure the taste will be good as well!" MC nod as she widening her smile, Yoosung also put his smile as he leaves for cooking

"That's good idea, make it for me too boy!" Zen pull out his phone from his chest pocket as it gets called from someone

"Um, Saeran? Whether the lemon tea still remains? I want it more, it sure has a good taste"

"Sure" Saeran following Yoosung towards the kitchen

"Oh, I must answer this call, it's from my director" Zen ask for a take a call and leave both of MC and Saeyoung alone

MC walked away from Saeyoung and grab a slice of pizza then eat it while sitting on the sofa

"Honey~ what about me? You still haven't answer me yet!" and Saeyoung still manage to get MC's attention with pleading face.

He follows her sitting on the sofa but still no response from her and she still chewing the pizza

"Honey.. Are you still mad?" Saeyoung trying to reach her hand but she shifting her seat away from him.

"don't bother me, I'll not touching you for a while as you said"

"Ah~ come on.. honey, my pretty sweetheart..Is something did I do wrong before, hmm?"

MC chewing her pizza quickly and turned her face to Saeyoung, with glare and rage at him as she could be exploded anytime soon. Saeyoung felt nervous as he gulped, and now he regret have been asked to her.

"What did just you do? You still ask me WHAT DID JUST YOU DO?" She answered without a soft tone anymore but firmer as she stood up from the sofa to face her fiance with pale on his face.

"Um, Honey.. I think-"

"Then I'll tell you why.. First, YOU HAVE BEEN UNFAIR when looking for my hideout" she rise up her forefinger without lowering the intonation and keep firmer

"But you sticking out by yourself and-"

"NO. YOU'RE BEING UNFAIR" she cut his line as she won't be denied this time.

"okay, I was wrong" He clucth his hands on his lap as he bowed down and nodding.

"Second, YOU'VE TORTURED ME SO THAT I ALMOST OUT OF BREATH but the most annoying part is YOU JUST LEAVE ME without any explanation" next she rise up her middle finger and then Saeyoung looked up at her face as he wants to answer,

 _I told you, It's because you're_ _ **too much**_ _ **cute**_ _so I can't help my self!_

Saeyoung really want to refute it but he undo that intention as he knows that his beloved fiance was in the bad mood. He feels like a little boy being scolded by his mother.

"The last part.. and this is why my temper has exploded, you leave me alone with those FLYING COCKROACHES in your messy room!"

"Cockroaches? How could it be?"

"Yeah.. How could a man who had proposed a lady and planning for a marriage STILL LETTING HIS ROOM MESSY with FLYING COCKROACHES INSIDE?"

"but you know I haven't much time to get cleaned my room.."

"And now you'll clean up your room so that all those disgusting insect wouldn't be there anymore, right Mr. Genius?"

"…" as he pursed his lips, Saeyoung avoiding his eyes as he felt indisposed, he's really not a tidy person like Jumin, Zen nor Jaehee.

"or I will undo your intention to arrange marriage"

"y-yes, ma'am.."

"What? I couldn't listen-"

"As your wish, Your highness" Saeyoung knelt down and he reached for her left hand then he kissed the ring finger of her.

MC couldn't hold back her sweetest smile on her face. She leaned in to caressing his cheek with her other hand.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you"

And now Saeyoung felt a bit regret not accepted Vanderwood when he asked for job.

Meanwhile Yoosung, Zen and Saeran was being sticked their head up watched 'the premiere of Saeyoung to its knees scene' from behind the wall. Saeran turned back as Zen and Yoosung followed him to turned back against the wall.

"I just want to ask you to fetch a pack of Honey Buddha Chips for our snacks while watching them, Saeran. But they're just finished" Zen sighted out and folding his arms

"I just a bit of pleased to see that idiot brother has doesn't move slightly only because that girl scolding him" Saeran raised his hand over his chin with the analyze looks on his face.

"It's the first time I see that historical moment of Saeyoung to shriveled like that, usually he was gets prank on me, too bad that Jumin and Jaehee has gone to their company.. They've missed a rare moment"

"Should we get toast to celebrate for the shriveled 'Seven'?"

"Now that's I just remembered, she asked for drinks before" Saeran heading to kitchen table and filling the glass pitcher of lemon tea

"Oh! You're right Saeran! I should make Omurice for us quickly, poor MC..she must be starving after scolding Saeyoung"

" _Gee_ , you're feel sorry for the scolding one than the other has been scolded? I guess I agree with you this time,Yoosung"


End file.
